You shouldn't kiss me like this
by phayte1978
Summary: For Day 1 of Banana Fish Fluff week - Dreams / Forever - Ash/Eiji


The night was dark and Eiji hated waiting for Ash. He hated being stuck in this big ass apartment only allowed to glimpse out the window. Pacing back and forth- Eiji worried momentarily that he would leave tracks in the rug- but to hell with that! He wanted Ash back safely. Looking up to the clock for the millionth time- it was only growing later and later.

Off to the corner, Eiji noticed an old record player. He remembered his grandpa had one back when he was younger. Taking his mind off worrying over Ash- Eiji walked to it, lifting the lid. Smiling as he saw a record on the spinner, Eiji flipped the switch on and laid the needle onto the vinyl.

Soft music filled the empty space he had been pacing… waiting. Leaning against the wall, Eiji allowed the music to just flow through him- helping him keep his mind off his worries.

The door opening and Ash came through with his guys. They all looked exhausted, cold and hungry. What Eiji noticed- that Ash looked unharmed.

Running over, Eiji immediately started to inspect Ash. His arms, face, clothing…

"C'mon oniichan!" Ash laughed, wrapping and arm around his shoulder. "I'm fine!"

"It is… later than usual," Eiji said, still looking over Ash to make sure he was ok. "Oh! I made food in the kitchen earlier." The others guy taking notice of the prospect of food took off to the kitchen. Eiji turned to look at Ash, moving his hand to his face. "You aren't hungry?"

Ash took his hand and shook his head. "I've had your cooking!"

A gasp and Eiji slapped at Ash's shoulder then flipped him off. "Ass!"

"A fine one at that!" Ash said with a toothy grin.

Glaring over at him, Eiji crossed his arms and did what he considered to be the 'Ash pout' he had hopelessly fallen for many times.

"Awwww," Ash cooed, walking over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder- hoping to make him feel better.

"I was worried about you," Eiji mumbled, moving his arm around Ash's waist- knocking his hips with Ash's.

"What is this music?" Ash said, lifting his head as it seemed he just now realized it was playing.

"I found this player and well…" Eiji trailed off.

"It's nice," Ash said, turning him and wrapping his arms around him.

Eiji was not expecting Ash to start gently swaying and he gave him a peculiar look. Sometimes he had to wonder what went on inside that beautiful mind standing in front of him.

"Humor me, oniichan," Ash said, smiling down at him.

Rolling his eyes, Eiji held Ash tighter, resting his head on his collarbone. Both of them swaying softly to the music playing. A deep sigh and Eiji knew everything for the moment was ok. A kiss on his forehead had him smiling up at Ash.

"If only we could always be like this," Eiji whispered.

Leaning down, Ash pressed his lips to Eiji's. He could feel how dry and chapped Ash's lips were- but it was ok- he was warm in his arms. They were barely moving and Eiji lifted to his toes, moving his lips against Ash's. They had so few moments together- in peace.

"We will be like this," Ash said, rubbing his hand over his lower back.

"Promise?" Eiji asked, pressing his mouth back to Ash's.

"Promise."

Their mouths pressed, lips moving as the kiss grew more intense and Eiji pulled back, blinking up at Ash. "You shouldn't kiss like this... unless..."

"I promise..." Ash whispered, kissing Eiji's lips again, making him melt against him.

* * *

"Hey Bones! What is this shit Eiji is calling food?"

Bones shrugged but shoved something he was not sure in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was cooked… or raw… and what the hell was this sauce on it. "I don't care… I'm hungry!"

Both of them standing at the counter, eating foreign food- not even caring cause they were starved. Bones only wish he knew what the hell Eiji was thinking when he decided to cook.

"Next time we get pizza."

Grabbing sodas from the fridge, they both moved out back to where Ash and Eiji were. Stopping at the doorway, they both held their breath as they saw the two dancing in the middle of the room. Bones smiled to himself- even as Eiji tip toed up to kiss Ash.

"Let's go see if there is any good food in the kitchen," Bones said, grabbing his friend and leaving those two with their shared moment.


End file.
